City of Magic
by samples32
Summary: Jace Wayland and Harry Potter are introduced to the world of magic. When both of their worlds worst enemies join together will Harry and Jace be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, my first fanfiction, so, bear with me. I understand that Jace is OOC in this chapter, but, he is a little boy going through a lot of changes. He will be true Jace soon enough. I plan on making this into several books, so, unfortunately, Clary won't be in this one. She is a year younger. Please tell me what you think and feel free to PM me with suggestions.**

11 year old, Jace Wayland very abruptly had his entire world flipped upside down. In a matter of weeks, he had watched his father meet an untimely demise, moved to the institute in New York with his newly adoptive family, and now he was sitting across from a tall warlock with a long beard that claimed that a whole different world existed outside of the shadow hunters' world. This new world supposedly contained witches and wizards that used wands, flew broomsticks, and apparently ate a substance referred to as Bertie Botts every flavored beans (some of which tasted like ear wax.) He could only stare at the strange man in the glittering purple robes as he carried on about a school that sounded an awful lot like "Hog warts."

"You see Jonathan, these powers that you have that your peers do not show, can be harnessed into something altogether different from what you are used to and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry can help you to harness these powers. I only ask that you come for the first year of school and if you find at the end of your stay that you do not wish to return, you will come back here to stay with the Lightwoods. Special accommodations will be made so that you may continue your shadow hunter training on schedule. Tutors skilled in the Seraph blades will be brought in and a large training facility will be erected. You will find that our Ancient Runes class will fill your needs perfectly for furthering your abilities with a stele." Dumbledore paused to peer at Jace over his spectacles. "Would you like to attend?"

Jace leaned back in the leather armchair he was sitting in. The sunshine from the overhead skylight gleamed in his golden locks and made his eyes glow a bright yellow gold. "What other things would I be learning?"

"You will learn to use a wand and how to brew potions. Some of your classes will be catered towards using magic defensively, while other classes will teach you simple household spells. You will find that much of it is not dissimilar to the training that you are already engaged in."

"Alright, I'll do it." Determination was etched over the young boys face. "When do I start?"

"The semester will begin September the first. This will give you three days to collect your school books and other wizarding supplies from Diagon Alley."

Jace stood, eager to get started packing. He gracefully walked across the room and paused before exiting. "Um, where exactly is Diagon Alley and what should I bring?"

"Here is a list of your school supplies. Tomorrow Hagrid will come by to take you to Diagon Alley along with another new student by the name of Harry Potter."

Jace nodded and walked out of the large sitting room. As soon as he was out of sight he sprinted through the halls of the institute until he came to his new room. As quickly as he could he neatly packed a large trunk full of clothes and his favorite shadow hunting gear. As he was settling the last of his seraph blades into their appropriate slots his adoptive siblings ran in the room.

"Moms just told us that you are leaving! You just got here! When will you be back? Where are you going?" Isabelle rattled off a series of questions while Alec shifted uncomfortably from the doorway.

"Leave him alone, Izzy. He doesn't want to stay here with us. He has special powers." Alec said the last words scathingly.

"Look Alec, I'm coming back. I'll be here for the holidays. I just want to see what this place has to offer. Maybe I can..."

"You don't have to tell me you'll be back, there isn't anything special about you."

Jace bit back a retort when he saw the look on Alec's face. For some reason Alec looked more upset by his statement than Jace felt. The Blue-black haired boy was red faced and seemed to be holding back tears. He stood with his arms crossed and his fingers bit into the moth eaten fabric of his black long sleeve shirt.

"Just, don't forget us, Jace." Isabelle added quietly. She looked polished as always in tall black boots, hot pink leggings, a black tutu and a hot pink t-shirt covered in glitter. Her long hair the same shade as her brothers pulled into a perfect ponytail.

Both pairs of bright blue eyes were on Jace.

"I would never forget you guys." He rushed over and pulled them both into a tight embrace. This caused Alec to turn scarlet. In the short time that he had known the Lightwoods, he had already grown very fond of them all. Izzy and Alec trained with him every day with their little brother Max always watching. Maryse, though frequently busy, always had a warm meal for him and a smile. Mr. Lightwood was a little more reserved, but, was ready and willing to spar with Jace when Alec and Izzy gave up. He would miss them abundantly.

The next day a thunderous knock was heard throughout the institute. A normally composed Maryse, ran downstairs to see what emergency was at hand. Robert Lightwood had immediately pulled on his gear and named a seraph blade Michael as he jumped over the banister to meet his wife at the door. Maryse pulled the door just as a second set of knocks started to sound.

"What in the Angel's name-" Maryse stopped at the sight in front of her. A very large man with an even larger beard towered in front of her with a tiny pink umbrella in his massive hands.

"Evenin' Mam. Names Rubeus Hagrid. I'm just 'ere to take young Jonathan to get 'is school supplies." Hagrid's voice boomed through the cavernous entryway to the institute. Jace peered over the railing to get a better look at the giant of a man. After he had decided that he quite liked the man that called himself Rubeus Hagrid, he jumped the railing to join his adoptive parents on the bottom floor. Maryse was lived about Jace jumping the rail and shot a quick look at her husband for having done it first.

"Will he be back tonight?" Robert chimed before Maryse could comment.

"'Fraid not. He'll be stayin' with 'Arry here a' the Leaky Cauldron fer the next couple nights. They'll be safe 'nough there." Hagrid shuffled sideways in the doorway to show a small, scrawny boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry blushed and stepped back down another step leading up to the institute.

"I see." Maryse tensed at the thought of Jonathan leaving so abruptly.

"Best be movin', lots to buy."

By this time, Alec, Isabelle, and Max had made their ways downstairs to join everyone huddled around the door.

"I don't want you to go!" Max whined.

Jace pulled the little boy into a tight hug. "I will be back and I'll write every day."

"You promise?" The little boy looked down and shuffled his feet.

"I swear on the Angel."

At this, Max lit up and promptly ran off. Puzzled, Jace turned to Isabelle and Alec. Alec shrugged and gave Jace a quick hug. Isabelle promptly jumped into Jace's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Bye you guys. See you soon." With a quick nod to Robert and Maryse, Jace walked out the doors of the institute to a new life.

"Wait! Wait!" Max ran down the steps to Jace with something in hand. "I want you to take these so you can write me." He handed the parcel to Jace. It was Naruto stationary. Jace looked at his newfound little brother with tears in his eyes and ruffled his hair and for once, Max didn't protest.

"Bye buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

"'Right you two, since we're too far 'way to portkey inta London, we'll need ter use the floo network."

After a few minutes of walking in silence Hagrid had pulled the two boys into a rather dilapidated bar. Jace and Harry were shocked to find that the place was open to the public. When they entered a roar of sound met their ears. In the center of the room was a long upraised platform on which two wizards stood. One was a short plump man in muggle attire. He was balding and apparently drunk. He held a short stick and seemed to be goading the other man on the platform, but, most of his speech was slurred.

"Arius, you are making a fool of yourself. You cannot hope to duel me in this state." The smooth voice came from an elegantly tall man in a sweeping black robe and polished shoes. His long blond hair was slicked back into a low ponytail and in his hands he held what appeared to be a walking stick. He was strikingly similar to Jace's father in both appearance and demeanor, only, his hair was much less white.

"Lucius, you will pay fer what you did to my family." Arius hiccupped.

"Fine Arius, it's a duel." The people surrounding the platform gasped. A motley crew of men flanked him all in tattered robes and holding strange concoctions, some of which seemed to smoke and spark.

"You can't fight him Arius, You'll be killed. You're drunk." A tall slender and yelled up.

"Kill 'em Arius. Get 'em back fer all he's done." Another man hiccupped.

Lucius turned and strode down the platform until he reached the end. He turned on heel as gracefully as any fighter that Jace had ever seen.

"What are they doing Hagrid?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Well, see, their duelin'. Tis a rough place wer' in. Best keep movin'." Hagrid made to drag the boys to a large fireplace on the other end of the room, but, Jace wouldn't budge.

"I want to watch." He said as he danced from Hagrid's grasp.

"Right then, go 'head. Maybe they'll pull you up afer 'im and you can fight old Lucius Malfoy."

Jace watched in awe as the bartender acted as referee.

"Wands at the ready men."

"There's only one man on this platform." Arius shot back.

"Duel!"

Lucius pulled his wand from its sheath inside his cane before Arius could act.

"Expelliarmus." With a simple flick of his wand. Arius's wand flew gently into Lucius's outstretched hand.

"I was under the imperius curse, Arius. I did not hurt your family. If you disagree, you can take it up with the minister." As he finished these words he threw down the wand at Arius's feet and stepped off of the platform to leave the now silent bar. He was about to exit as one of the boys caught his eye.

"The boy who lived." He grabbed hold of Harry's shirt and tugged him closer using his cane to sweep back Harry's hair at the same time. "You have the scar."

Whispers broke out all around them. Some people looked shocked. Others looked ecstatic and still more seemed angry about the news.

"It's Harry Potter."

Jace analyzed his companion. He didn't understand what everyone else saw. The boy was small. Seemingly malnourished and was quite clumsy. His limbs were overly long and gave him the appearance of being gangly. His hair was unkempt and his clothes were too large for his bony frame. Overall, Jace saw nothing of interest in the boy.

Lucius's attention now turned to the golden haired boy next to Harry. "And who is this? You look like you could be a Malfoy."

"Jonathan Christopher Wayland." Jace said coolly. "But I prefer Jace."

"Wayland. That isn't a wizarding name I have heard of. You must be muggleborn." This last word Lucius said with contempt. His interest turned back to Harry.

"I'm not a mundane if that's what you mean. I'm a shadow hunter." Jace decided that he did not like this man and put as much pride into these words as he could muster.

"A shadow hunter?" A new gleam sparked in Lucius's eye. "And what is a shadowhunter doing in the wizarding world?" No other of your kind has shown magical talent."

"I'm here to be the best wizard and shadowhunter you'll ever know. Now, if you don't mind, I have school supplies to purchase." Jace began to move towards the fireplace, which seemed to be Hagrid's destination only to be stopped by the cane in the blonde haired man's hands.

"When you get to Hogwarts, I am sure that my son would be pleased to have your company. His name is Draco Malfoy. He'll be in Slytherin. I'm quite sure an ambitious boy such as yourself will be in there as well."

Lucius released a very angry Jace and proceeded to exit the building.

"What's that guy's problem?"

"Yeah, and what was that he was calling me?" Harry chimed

"Tha' was Lucius Malfoy. Right 'and man o' you kno' who."

"No Hagrid, we don't know who. Neither of us was brought up in this world, remember?" Jace said, irritated.

"But surely you 'Arry, you must kno' you kno' who." Harry shook his head.

"Nope, never heard of him."

"How do you think yer parents died?" Hagrid exclaimed. "It's you kno' who at done it!"

"M-my parents died in a car crash."

"A car crash kill Lily and James Potter?!" Hagrid boomed. "It's you kno' who at done it and then he tried ter do you, but, the curse backfired and you lived. That's why yer famous Harry and that's how you got that scar."

"You mean, I'm famous because I didn't die?"

"Who exactly is you know who?" Jace asked.

"They called him… L-lord… Voldemort." A young witch with a large wart squeaked.

"Voldemort? What kind of name is that? His parents must have hated him!" Everyone around Jace gasped. "Did I say something?"

"You don't kno' who yer dealin' with Jace. You kno' who killed 'lot o' good folks."

"I fight demons! If Harry could handle him as a baby, I'm sure I could take him!" Jace smirked.

"Lotsa well trained wizards fought You Kno' Who and didn't survive! You keep talkin' like that and you'll wind up in alotta trouble." Hagrid sighed. "Let's get movin' 'fore someone kills 'is boy."

Jace balked at being referred to as a boy, but, stayed silent as Hagrid took a container from the mantel over the fireplace.

"Now, yer gonna throw the floo powder into the fire, step in and say "Diagon Alley. Say it now, Di-a-gon Al-ley."

"Diagon Alley." Jace and Harry replied in unison.

"Now you firs' Jace and we'll follow."

"You want me to step into a fire…, Alright." Jace threw the powder into the flames. He stepped into the now emerald green flames and shouted "Diagon Alley." With a woosh, Jace watched as numerous rooms flew by. As quick as the spinning had started, it stopped, and Jace stepped gracefully into another bar. This one had a large wooden sign over the bar that read: The Leaky Cauldron.

As Harry and Hagrid came out of the fireplace (Harry having tumbled out onto the floor breaking his glasses.) Jace took his time to examine the bar and its patrons. At the bar itself, was unmistakably a vampire and a werewolf chatting together.

"Vampires and werewolves don't get along. Are they in the middle of a ceasefire?" Jace wondered aloud.

"A ceasefire? Tha's shadow'unter talk tha' is. Course ther' not in a ceasefire, tha's Remus Lupin an' Camille Belcourt o' course. They've been datin' fer nearly a year now."

"Camille? That name sounds familiar." Before Jace could puzzle out who Camille was a loud popping sound shook the wooden beams overhead and smoke started to fill the room. Jace pulled out twin seraph daggers naming them as he crouched to see below the smoke.

"Fred and George Weasley! Come clear this room right now! You will apologize to poor Tom and all of these customers."

"Aw, come on mum, it was just a bit of fun!" Fred smiled mischievously at his mother.

"Yeah mum, won't hurt nobody." George said wearing an identical grin.

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't clear it out right now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Yes mum." The two boys replied in unison. After the smoke was cleared, Jace and Harry could see that the two boys referred to as Fred and George not only sounded identical but were identical! Each was tall and slender with flaming red hair. Their mother was a short stout woman that had the unmistakable air of a housekeeper and mother. Along with Mrs. Weasley, was a boy about their age. He also had red hair and was holding the hand of a small freckle faced red haired little girl.

The boy saw Jace in his crouch and warily made his way over towards them.

Shyly he said "Sorry 'bout that. Fred and George like their pranks. I'm sure they didn't mean to frighten you."

Jace stood quickly sheathing his blades. "I wasn't frightened, only prepared." He examined his fingernails, determined to keep face in front of these strange people surrounded by demons and downworlders.

"'Right mate. Names Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Jace, Jace Wayland and this is Harry Potter." At the mention of Harry's name everyone in the bar turned to look.

"You're Harry Potter!"

"Um, yeah, I am."

"That is so cool, can I have your autograph?" Ron blushed scarlet as he asked.

"Uh, I'm… um… I mean… I don't…"

"Wha' Arry is tryin' to say is that he needs ter go get 'is school supplies." Hagrid steered the boys out of the pub.

"Nice to meet you." Harry muttered to Ron as they left.

"Man, all that fame is getting old quick. We are going to have to lower that reputation before you go to school." Jace smirked.

Harry eyed the blonde boy warily. He wasn't sure what to think of Jace. At times he seemed friendly, but, he was also arrogant and not a little cocky. Harry decided to take it as a joke and smiled at Jace. He then hastily looked at his school supply list.

"Um, Hagrid. How are we going to pay for all this, I haven't gotten any money." Harry looked at the giant with confusion.

"Yeah, and I didn't get to access my clave account before I left." Jace added.

"Well, there's yer money. Gringotts! Ain't no safer place in the world, sides Hogwarts o' course. Yeh'd be mad to try ter rob it." Hagrid said as he pointed to a large building at the center of the town. It had large white marble columns and the words Gringotts bank stamped out over them and under that the words _"Fortius Quo Fidelius"._

"What does that mean Hagrid?"

"It means "Strength through Loyalty" or summit like that."

As the approached the large doors Harry and Jace noticed a message etched on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Hagrid pushed open the mighty doors and led Jace and Harry down the magnificent entryway to the very end where a Goblin sat at a tall desk.

"You let demons control your money?" Jace balked.

Several goblins nearby gave Jace a look of utmost loathing.

"They're not demons, Jace, they are goblins and clever as they come goblins, so mind you watch you."

Hagrid then turned to the goblin sitting at the desk. "Here to make a withdrawal for Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Jace Wayland here needs ter get to 'is clave account, exchange money, and withdraw."

"And does Mr. Potter have his key? Mr. Wayland will need all of his account information."

"'Ere's the key and the information. Also, Dumbledore asked me ter give you this."

The goblin took the parcels from Hagrid's hand. "I see… Follow me, this way please." They made their way to another goblin in the entryway where the first goblin handed another goblin the paper with Jace's account information on it. The goblin quickly accessed the accounts and exchanged the currencies. He then handed a very large sack to Jace full of strange large coins.

The first goblin then whispered to an assistant. Soon, another goblin appeared.

"This is Griphook, he will lead you to your vault."

Griphook lead them to a cart that was set in tracks. After much maneuvering to make Hagrid fit, the cart began to move seemingly on its own, though Jace suspected that the Goblin was doing it somehow.

"Vault 687." The goblin squeaked. "Key please. Lamp please"

Griphook opened the vault to reveal a small room filled with gold silver and bronze coins like the ones in Jace's bag. The goblin handed a sack to Harry, Which harry promptly filled.

After they had all climbed back in the cart, the goblin took them even deeper into the underground tunnels.

"Vault 713." The goblin got out and ran his finger over the door, muttering a spell at the same time. The door swung open to reveal a single grubby package which Hagrid scooped up and placed in his pocket.

"Best not to tell anyone about this." He said, patting his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**As I am sure you already know, all of the content within this story is owned by J.K. Rowling and Cassandra Clare. Later I may mix in a few attributes from Jacqueline Carey. **

**This story in henceforth dedicated to my fellow Elder Scrolls fan, Dovahkiinwolfghost7. Who is, as of date, my one and only fan. **

**Also, I am very aware that first years are not permitted broomsticks at school, but, for the purpose of this story, that rule does not exist.**

**Sorry it took some time to update, this chapter gave me troubles, please review.**

**Chapter 3**

"Well boys, I'm 'fraid the trolley doesn't sit well with me." Hagrid said patting his stomach. "I'll just 'ead on down to the Leaky Cauldron fer a drink. You two go 'ave some fun."

The boys watched as Hagrid's hulking figure disappeared behind the bricks leading into the Leaky Cauldron. Neither was quite sure where to go from there. Suddenly, Jace eyed a broomstick shop on the other side of the street.

"Hey, let's go check that place out." Jace directed Harry towards a large store called Quality Quidditch Supplies. At the store front was an advertising for a broomstick called the Nimbus 2000. "Dumbledore said that these warlocks fly around on these. I thought that they would be running on demon energies, but, look at it! It's in direct sunlight! Alec wouldn't believe this! I wonder if the warlocks put some sort of spell on it to keep it protected from the light."

Jace's excitement was catching and soon Harry found himself actually enjoying the boys company. They spent a long while digging through the merchandise in the quidditch store. Jace left with a quidditch starter kit and a Nimbus 2000 and remarked "The clave pays well." Harry wasn't sure that he was interested in the game which seemed to be rather complicated and opted to just get a simple Cleansweep 7 for the sole purpose of not having to use the school brooms during practice sessions which a boy, by the name of Cedric Diggory, had told them were horribly painful.

After exiting the boys found themselves staring down at the school lists wondering where to go next a shop close by said that they sold school robes, so, harry and Jace wandered towards it, looking weary. The store was imposing. The front was carved from what appeared to be black marble and the robes inside the front window were ornate, some seemed to be encrusted with diamonds. The flowing script on the sign read: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Come on, we have to get school robes." Jace entered as a bewildered Harry scrambled after him.

Standing on a pedestal at the back of the store was a very pale boy with shaggy blonde hair. The saleswoman was busy pinning his robes as he talked to a boy sitting nearby.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin. The whole family has been in Slytherin for generations." The boy drawled.

"You don't know that Draco." The other boys said with a voice as smooth as silk. The boy had shockingly white hair and fathomless black eyes. "You could wind up in Hufflepuff, maybe your father won't kill you. Your mother would probably die of shame though." The boy said this last part with what almost seemed to be glee.

Jace shivered. The boy's demeanor wasn't the only thing to shock Jace. He also looked nearly identical to his father.

"Shut up Sebastian, you won't scare me. I can see through all of your talk." Just then Draco took notice of Jace and Harry behind him, in the mirror. "You two are starting Hogwarts as well?" At their nods, Draco continued. "Do you know which houses you will be in?"

"What do you mean houses" Jace asked.

"Oh, your muggleborn." Draco spat and turned back to his friend. "Why do they let that riff raff in?"

Before Draco saw movement, Jace was in front of Draco, seraph blade pointed at his throat. Sebastian's eyes gleamed.

"Now boys, no fighting in my shop!" The witch that had been altering Draco's robes had suddenly turned her wand on Jace and sent gliding back a few feet.

"I'll have you know that I am Jace Wayland, shadow hunter, and my friend over there… That's Harry Potter." Jace smirked.

"Well, Jace Wayland, why didn't you say so? I could tell when you walked in that you were a cut above the rest, but, with your lack of knowledge about the school houses, I had to assume… You understand."

At this, the witch seemed to calm and lowered her wand.

"I understand that you think you are better than everyone else just because you have warlock parents and money."

Draco's smirk turned into a sneer "Who says warlock anymore? You must have been raised by complete idiots." At this Jace moved towards Draco, ready to attack, but, was startled to see that Sebastian had already pulled his wand on the boy.

"What's your problem Sebastian, it's not like I was insulting your parents." Draco stammered as he stumbled off of the stool.

Sebastian calmed and traded his look of rage for a relaxed smile. "I misheard you was all, sorry mate."

"Misheard me? You idiot, you could have killed me."

Sebastian smiled a wicked smile. "I suggest you watch your tone, Malfoy. I am not one of your cronies to bully around."

"Out! Out of my shop, I have had enough!" Madam Malkin shooed Jace and Harry out of the room.

"Where will we get our robes?" Harry protested.

"By the looks of you, Secondhand Robe shop will suffice." She spat and closed the door in their faces.

After having retrieved their school books from Flourish and Blotts, the boys managed to come across a robe shop called Twilfitt and Tatting's. After they had their robes sized the boys wandered into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to obtain their potions ingredients and cauldrons.

The walls of the apothecary were lined with jars each of which had its own peeling label and layer of dust.

Harry approached the front counter eyeing a large bin that had what looked like colorful mushrooms leaping about. Suddenly, a loud voice startled Harry.

"Steal anything and I will bind your toes together!" an old woman cackled "Leaping toadstools, my boy, 3 Galleons a scoop!" She laughed but stopped short as a cough seized her.

Harry stepped back in confusion. "Um, my friend and I just need a basic potions kit, if we could just…"

"Of course, of course! Right this way!" She grabbed Harry's upper arm and began dragging him towards a dark room in the back of the building. Harry attempted to pull free, but, the seemingly feeble old woman held tight.

"Jace!" Harry yelped.

At that Jace tore his eyes away from the leeches he had been examining and ran to Harry's aid. As he reached the doorway that Harry had been drug into, he froze. Blood was splattered all around the floor at his feet. He pulled his seraph blades and spun around the corner. To his surprise, he saw Harry standing over the limp form of the old woman that ran the shop.

"A man," Harry said with distress. "He said something and the woman started bleeding! She ran towards him and collapsed. He ran out the back door."

Jace ran through the door at which Harry was pointing just in time to see a billowing cloak disappear around a corner. Jace sped up, but, as he reached the corner the man disappeared with a pop.

"Never should 'ave left you two alone." Jace heard Hagrid's voice as he turned the corner into the shop.

"Harry didn't do it!" Jace ran to Harry's defense.

"I's not 'Arry they think that done it. 'E ain' even got a wand." Hagrid shrugged.

"Mr. Wayland, I am afraid that I am going to have to confiscate your weapons. You are suspect in an attack on Ms. Vegurla. I'll need you to come with me down to the ministry for questioning." A tired graying man stood before Jace.

"But he didn't do it! He wasn't even back here!" Harry protested.

"You will also need to attend Mr. Potter. You have not obtained a wand yet I presume?"

"Now, now, Barty. I think it is safe to assume that these boys played no part in harming Annie." From the shadows emerged Dumbledore in a set of periwinkle blue robes that matched his bespectacled eyes. "We must not keep them from their studies for your investigation."

"But, Professor Dumbledore, one of these boys is our only witness and the other our only suspect!"

"When Ms. Vegurla wakes, you will have another witness until that time, let us do the _deprehensio crour _charm on Mr. Wayland's blades to determine if they were involved. If you will please hand those to me Mr. Wayland."

"What are you going to do?" Jace asked hesitantly.

"Nothing that will harm them I can assure you. It's a simple charm that will determine if any blood has come in contact with these recently."

"Alright. This will clear my name?"

"Almost completely, Jace." Jace handed the seraph blades to Dumbledore resignedly.

As Dumbledore muttered the charm, the blade turned blue and glowed lightly in his hand.

"You see Barty, the boy is innocent. I believe my vouching for him should be enough. I will be keeping these Mr. Wayland. They will be returned to you during your training."

"This is not enough Dumbledore. The ministry will want some evidence. This boy is a criminal!" Barty Crouch whispered.

"If Cornelius would like to discuss Mr. Wayland with me further, tell him that he is more than welcome to come to the feast on September first. Until you have further evidence against Mr. Wayland, he will stay in my custody. Jace and Harry will be returning with me to the castle tonight."

A very aggravated Mr. Crouch stormed from the building.

"I swear I didn't do it Professor." Jace offered.

"I know, Jace. I am afraid that the ministry is not very happy to have a shadowhunter in their midst's. They are a rather shallow minded lot, but, I digress. If you would follow me, I believe that you and Mr. Potter will be needing to get your wands before we leave for Hogwarts."

As they walked along to Ollivander's wand shop, Jace wondered why the Ministry of Magic seemed to dislike him so greatly.

"Professor, why does the Ministry not like me being here?"

"Now is not the time I am afraid." Dumbledore smiled at Jace, a warm smile, which Jace realized was very sincere.

They entered into Ollivander's. The shop was dusty and empty save for a single stool in a corner of the room, and boxes stacked as high as the eye could see along the walls.

"Welcome, welcome." An old voice croaked. "Mr. Potter, I wondered when I would be seeing you, and who might you be young man." The old man said, turning to Jace.

"Jace Wayland, shadowhunter."

"Ah, not a shadowhunter anymore I think, but, a wizard and a shadowhunter. I am Ollivander." Mr. Ollivander stood staring at Jace for a long time in silence.

"Um, I need a wand." Jace said tentatively.

"I know." Ollivander turned slowly and headed down one of the many pathways into the piles of boxes. "Here's one. Elm 12 inches, dragon heartstring core, rather supple." Ollivander handed the wand to Jace and then immediately snatched it back. "No, that won't work."

Ollivander handed Jace wand after wand and snatched back each one as he went. After nearly an hour, Dumbledore stepped over and whispered into Ollivander's ear. Ollivander gave a nod and stepped into the back of the shop.

"White Ebony, 16 inches, Angel Hair core, supple. My finest creation. I never thought to sell it."

Ollivander handed the wand to Jace. As Jace grasped the handle he felt warm all over. White and gold sparks danced out of the wands tip.

It took almost another hour to find Harry's wand. After which, Dumbledore insisted that they visit the ice cream parlor down the road before they left for Hogwarts.

After Harry had finished his chocolate ice cream with peppermint imps and Jace had devoured his butter-beer ice-cream they headed back out onto the streets.

"Since the train will not be running for a couple more days now, we are going to have to use the floo network to get into Hogwarts, I trust you have both used it before." Dumbledore looked to each of them and with reassurance from both ends he sent them both through the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, straight into the most Magnificent room either of them had ever seen.


End file.
